


30 Minute Absence.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Come Swallowing, Complete, Daddy Kink, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Size Difference, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Sugar baby Will graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Hannibal treats Will on his birthday.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	30 Minute Absence.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Daddy kink.
> 
> Pairing: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_"Daadddy!"_ Will finds himself gasping his name in a hushed whine, his back arching gasps in a hushed whine, his back arching beautifully off of the silk sheets he lay atop, his hips bucking upwards off of the soft mattress beneath his flushed skin that matched near perfect the pink set of lingerie covering his lithe body. His whines drawn out and needy as Hannibal continues to tease his plump little cock in his mouth, sucking deliciously at the leaking head and swallowing up all four inches of Will's cock with a somehow infuriatingly smug grin sprawled over his lips _despite_ the fact that they were stretched over Will's oversensitive cock. The sight of Hannibal's grin only adding to Will's frustrations as he chooses to keep teasing him, keeping him on the brink of his orgasm, for a few more minutes before he would allow Will his release.

Gagging purposefully around Will when he sees that the younger man is about to whine his name again, the words are lost in a strangled cry of pleasure between Will's plump red lips, lifting his hips up off of the soft bed beneath his skin once more as Hannibal sucks him with obnoxious slurps that makes his tongue swirl around Will's weeping cockhead, Hannibal grunting around him with the threat of his teeth as he continues to slurp up the spit mixed precum running down the underside of Will's cock before he sucks down the length as he had done so many times before.

"Daddy! _Daddy! - Too much_!" Will whimpers in a shrill cry before he bucks his hips wildly upwards several times before he cums down Hannibal's throat, short spurts of hot thick white liquid that coats the sides of the older man's mouth until it dribbles down along his chin. Will shakes and whimpers in the afterglow of his orgasm, his hands balled up into fists around the bed sheets, his back flush to the silk. Gasping and choking as Hannibal continues to lap at his cock, harsh and unforgiving as he gives no time to the younger boy for him to recover from his orgasm. Earning whimpers and begs for a break in the continuous pleasure.

He pulls up off of Will before he can cum for the second time, his body overworked nerve endings. Hannibal grins at him with a smug delighted triumph as the younger man stares at him in a daze of lust and pleasure. Hannibal crawls up the younger man's slim body, his fingers delicate over his lingerie clad skin, the stockings adorning his creamy legs that ended in a pink lace frill at his mid thigh, the delightful pair of baby pink panties that had a matching pink lace frill he had worn at the start of the evening, now discarded somewhere far away in the bedroom for Hannibal to find later.

The little bra that hid Will's puffy pink nipples from sight, Hannibal's already stiff cock grew larger and leaked a fat drop of precum onto his briefs from the inside of his trousers, his erection now obvious in his tight pants he was wearing for the evenings celebrations. A birthday party in honour of Will's 19th birthday.

"How're you enjoying your birthday so far, my sweet boy?" Hannibal asks in a low gruff voice against Will's flushed earlobe as he tears the warm flesh between his teeth, swirling his cum stained tongue over the flesh as Will shivers and licks his lips, finding that keeping his thoughts in order had become near impossible since Hannibal's little show had started, especially now with the older man's mouth attaching itself to any part of his body that Hannibal deemed fit. The fact that his cock was already stiffening again, despite being barely five minutes since his last orgasm, wasn't helping things either.

"I couldn't have hoped for better!" Will finally gets out, his voice a tight knot despite the grin that stretches itself across his face. Highlighting the youthful innocence he still possessed despite Hannibal's best efforts at corrupting his dearest Will. Hannibal grinning back at him as he takes in his youthful lover. Brushing his thumb over one of Will's flushed cheek before letting the digit fall to his plump bottom lip, Will slipping his tongue out past his lips to swipe at the tip of the thumb. A devilish little creature for sure, Hannibal thinks as clears his throat and withdraws himself from Will's touch. "Don't pout," He says once he has detached himself from Will.

"I promise we will resume these _activities_ later," Hannibal watches Will consider the promise of his words as he recollects himself, collecting his shirt from where he had carefully placed it earlier and slipping back into the white material. Will watching him from their bed as he does, a spoiled little pout still on his lips as Hannibal adjusts his still hard cock in his trousers to become less of an obvious bulge. "Can't we just resume now?" Will asks with a hopeful glint to his eye as he gets pulled to his feet by Hannibal, the man chuckling as he went about fixing the younger's clothes back into place. "Unfortunately we are required to attend your own birthday party, Will." Hannibal doesn't sound the least bit sorry to Will. "Now, our guests have waited long enough, hurry along and get dressed." Hannibal's words are matched with a firm squeeze over Will's pert derrière before he retreated to the door of their bedroom to wait for Will to recompose himself just as Hannibal had done.

He does as Hannibal asks and gets dressed with as much proficiency as he had done. He discards the lingerie he had been wearing before sliding on a pair of flared silk black trousers and a loose fitting matching shirt, leaving several buttons undone as he goes in search for the smart flat black shoes Hannibal had insisted he wear for the evening. They've been gone barely a half hour when Will finally deems himself acceptable and takes Hannibal's hand to walk out of the room. Hannibal leading Will through the unfamiliar halls of the Lecter Estate where his birthday party was in full swing. No-one had seemed to notice their absence, rejoining conversation and receiving well wishers without comment almost entirely, the exception being Beverly who dropped subtle little hints every now and then through the evening that she had most definitely noticed the two men and their mysterious absence at the start of the night.


End file.
